The Monster, The Alien, and The Hero
by Snowball519
Summary: When Sam and Dean find a case in Blackridge Hills, Alabama it seems like a regular routine salt and burn until a strange man in a trench coat and his red haired and hot-headed 'companion' show up and start messing with the case. Also the ghost isn't a ghost at all? It's a shifter, but it can shift without shedding? This story is set in season 3 of SPN and season 4 of DW
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going Doctor?!" Donna screamed as the TARDIS jerked back and forth. If Donna had not been holding on to the railing she had no doubt that she would be flying all around the console room.

"No idea!" The Doctor yelled back enthusiastically

"ugh" Donna rolled her eyes, he never thought things through.

-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-

"Sammy just stop, I am going to die. And no matter how much I don't want to admit it the trickster was right, I'm gonna die and there is nothing you can do. Suddenly a memory flashes to Dean's mind he was staring at himself, the second Dean had black eyes and stared up at him yelling _"you're going to die and this is what you're going to become!" _No, he couldn't think about that right now. Right now they had a job to do. Dean looked back at the road focusing on the case ahead. "So tell me what happened again?" Dean requested hoping to move on.

Sighing Sam reluctantly look down at the newspaper and said " two days ago a woman- Samantha Blackwood was killed, Her throat was slit and there was no sign of the weapon, but get this, all her doors and windows were closed and locked and the police found no sign of a break in or foul play."

Dean scoffed "Of course not, police are idiots"

Sam gave him a look "didn't seem like that when they nearly caught us during our last salt and burn."

"That was not my fault." Dean responded defensively.

"Suuurrrreeee" Sam said rolling his eyes and drawing out the syllables.

"Well they didn't catch us did they?"

"That's only because one of them got hit by a flying shovel aimed at YOUR head" Sam smirked

"Well then technically I rescued us from the cops!"

"You dodged Dean! That's hardly saving the day!"

"Still" Dean said shrugging. "We didn't get caught"

Sam rolled his eyes "Whatever, anyway the woman had reported seeing a man stalking her two days before she died but nobody else saw it, when she tried to point him out to the cops he wasn't there even though she insisted he was."

"Ghost?" Dean asked glancing at Sam.

"Sound like it" Sam said settling in for the long drive to Alabama. Remembering something else in the article Sam said "The woman was a High School teacher by the way"

Dean groaned, great a school full of teenagers. This case was NOT gonna be fun."

**Please leave a review, should i keep writing this? i already have the second chapter written not sure if I should post it or not. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! I'm back! thank you for reading and reviewing LOTRPJOHP13133 also thank you for following and favoriting! I now have two followers!**

"Where are we?" Donna asked when the TARDIS finally landed and "When are we?"

"Uh, Blackridge Hills, Alabama 2008" The Doctor answered poking his head out of the TARDIS

"Alabama? Isn't that in America?!

"Yep! The land of the free and the home of the brave!"

Sighing Donna said "let's just hope they don't run around barefoot, carrying guns, and drinking beer."

Grinning The Doctor said "No, but they do carry guns!" after saying this he ran out of the TARDIS to see a new place. Sighing Donna followed him muttering about how Americans were trigger happy.

-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-

The Impala rolled up into the parking space in front of the motel and parked smoothly. Sam and Dean got out and walked into their motel room. The motel was nicer than most and even had a pool.

"You know we should go swimming" Dean said dropping his bag onto one of the beds.

Sam rolled his eyes "we're here to get rid of a ghost not to swim."

"So what? We're not allowed to have fun once in a while?"

"Dean please, you have fun all the time, usually right after you meet a cute girl."

Grinning at the comment Dean jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom and said "I'm taking the first shower. Then let's get something to eat" Sam rolled his eyes of course Dean wanted to eat all he ever thought about was hunting, girls, beer, and food (especially pie). Sighing Sam went over to the small kitchenette table and opened his laptop to begin his research.

Twenty minutes later Sam looked up from his computer to see Dean coming out of the shower. Before Sam could say anything Dean asked "What did you find geek-boy?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well from what I can find everybody loved her, was she the most popular teacher among the students and she was nominated for the teacher of the year award."

"Nominated? She didn't get it yet?"

"No, she had to get a student to submit an essay about why she should be teacher of the year."

"Do we know which student was writing it?"

Closing his laptop Sam got up and said "Nope, that's why we're going to the high school."

"What are we going as? FBI?"

Grinning Sam said "Nope, we're going as substitute teachers"

-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-

"A gym teacher! Again?" Dean exclaimed **(A/N: I know that was later on in the show but I still wanted to put it in.)**

"Well it was the only position you would be good at."

"Fair enough, did you know they have 2 gyms, a football field, baseball field, and a workout room? Also someone mentioned a pool."

"Oh don't believe the pool thing, it's just a prank, well I'm not even sure if I have the job as the sub for the physical science teacher apparently some other guy is trying for it too"

"Well let's hope you get it and if you don't you can go to the library and do some research about local stuff."

-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-

"An office assistant? You want me to be an office assistant?" the day they had gotten there the Doctor read a newspaper article about some woman getting killed in her own home and all the doors and windows locked, so of course the Doctor insisted on checking it out.

"Well you are the best temp aren't you?"

"That's just cheating! Anyway you might not even get the job some other guy is trying to get it too."

"Well I'm sure with one look at my credentials" The Doctor said holding up the physic paper and grinning "They'll decide I'm much better suited for the job." Rolling her eyes Donna got ready for the job interview, the first step to figuring everything out was to get a position on the inside.

-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-

"Ok so I got the P.E. job but you didn't get the physical science job, I will still be able to ask around in the teacher's lounge about her and I can always find an excuse to get in the teachers room to check for EMF." Dean said as they exited the rather large high school.

"I guess I'll just go to the library and do research." Sam grumbled, slightly pissed that some British guy wearing a trench coat and a blue pinstripe suit got the job instead. Well technically the other guy was actually qualified but still.

"Ah come on Sammy you're still the biggest geek I know, you'll probably have a blast at the library and I will have fun being a gym teacher!"

"Just don't torment them to much Dean" Sam said giving him a knowing look.

"Who? Me!?" Dean asked putting a hand to his chest and putting on a mock hurt expression "I'm hurt Sammy I mean really!"

Sam rolled his eyes "Jerk"

"Bitch"

**Thanks again for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I'm back again, not much action yet but I promise there will be soon. Thank you to everyone who favorited/followed your support means a lot to me. Enjoy!**

**Since I forgot to do it earlier…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Doctor who (If I did why would I be writing fanfiction? I could just make it cannon…)**

The moment Sam walked into the Library he had trouble not letting his jaw drop in amazement. For once he was glad he had to go to the library. Sam hadn't gotten the job, which wasn't really surprising seeing as the guy who did get the job had waaayy better qualifications (real one's too). The library had a total of three floors and was surrounded by forest. The entire back wall was made of glass and there was a patio that went straight out into a triangle shape. Down stairs there was a room called 'the Treehouse' that was directly below the afore mentioned patio and was therefore the same shape, the sides were all glass so you could easily look out into the woods as you studied or read. Curios Sam walked up to the 'Teen Services' desk and asked a young man in a green t-shirt with brown hair and a name tag that said 'David' "exuse me, I was just wondering, how much did it cost to build this library?"

"About 10 million dollars."

"Wow. Also where can I find old newspapers?" After the young man gave him instructions to where the newspapers would be and also told him computers were avalible Sam thanked him and left to start his research.

-line interval-line interval-line interval-line interval-

Dean grinned he absolutely loved making kids play dodge ball. Right now however he was in a teacher break room talking to the teachers about Mrs. Blackwood. He was currently talking to the teacher who worked in the classroom next to Mrs. Blackwood. "So she was hoping to be the teacher of the year?" he asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Mallow said shakily. "W-we were all so sure she was going to get it. All she had to do was get a student to write a recommendation letter and for her to submit it."

"Do you know who was going to write it for her?" Dean asked.

"_Was_? She's still writing it."

-Line interval- line interval-line interval-line interval-

"Kasey?" Dean asked. The girl that turned around in the lunchroom chair had shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing jeans, tennis shoes, and a plain t-shirt with a purple jacket, she had purple rimmed glasses and her face didn't show any expression. As she turned around Dean noted that she had all her books and notebooks with her, also she was sitting alone and something told Dean that that wasn't unusual. When she turned she was holding a pencil and it was obvious that she had been writing something (probably the teacher recommendation letter).

"Yes?" she asked quizzically.

"Are you the one who was writing the recommendation letter for Mrs. Blackwood?"

At that the girls face darkened as she got a tone of someone who was asked something too many times "Look, I know she's dead, I'm not an idiot, but I'm still going to write this. She was the best teacher I ever had and I can at least do this for her."

"No, no that's not it at all. I just wanted to ask you about her."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Dean hesitated before sitting down and, deciding he could trust this girls, said "you might not believe me."

"Try me."

-line interval-line interval-line interval-line interval-

"The kids at this school are brilliant!" The Doctor said walking into the TARDIS.

"If by brilliant you mean bloody idiots, then you would be right." Donna grumbled closing the TARDIS door behind her.

"Oh, come on Donna! Every school has their… less intelligent kids, I'm sure you just had the misfortune to run into them.'

"What are even still doing here Doctor? Some poor woman was murdered, it's hardly alien, just let the police handle it."

"No, I have a funny feeling, this wasn't done by any human. Besides the other teachers said she HAD been acting funny lately."

"So? Maybe she was sick, let's just go somewhere else already. I'm tired of America."

"One more day Donna, if it's still perfectly normal we'll leave." Still seeing her hesitant The Doctor said "and if you're right we can go to the Plantet of The Hats."

"You said there was no such place!" Donna accused.

Wincing The Doctor lifter his hand and scratched the back of his neck absent mindedly "I-I lied" he admitted. The Doctor looked up only to see an angry Donna running at him, jumping he ran off yelling "sorry" while Donna chased him around the TARDIS. The TARDIS deciding she was going to side with Donna blocked the Doctor off enough so that she caught up with him a hit him on the back of his head.

"There, now that I've gotten my revenge I can tell you something I heard, apparently the woman was hoping to become the teacher of the year."

"So?" The Doctor asked rubbing the back of his head and shooting the TARDIS a glare.

"So, she needed a student to write a recommendation letter."

"And?"

"Oh, come on! I didn't hit you that hard! She probably knew her teacher better than anyone, we should talk to her!"

"That's brilliant Donna! What's her name?"

"Kasey"

"I know who that is! She's in her study period, loves to read, very interesting girl, I'll talk to her tomorrow, for now let's get some rest!"

-end chapter-end chapter- end chapter-end chapter-end chapter—

**Hope you enjoyed please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am on a roll! I really hope y'all are enjoying this please read and review. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who followed/favorite this story. Someone pointed out that season three of supernatural was set in 2008, I know that I just kind of felt like putting it in 2014 idk why I just did, whatever I changed it. Don't expect me to be posting everyday, I write when I can and so far I have had plenty of opportunity but school is starting again so I won't have as much time now. The Doctor and Dean are finally meeting! I thought about taking like three more chapters for them to meet so it was like "When are they going to meet already?" but I decided now was the time they meet plus you guys might get pissed ;). Anybody who figures out what the monster/alien PM me. Anyway enjoy! **

Waking up Kasey thought about everything that happened yesterday. A ghost killed Mrs. Blackwood? She didn't think it was possible, but something was telling her she should trust this guy. Even if he was crazy she might as well go along with it, she had nothing better to do anyway. Getting up she slid into her jeans and pulled a t-shirt over her head, she was supposed to meet the gym teacher today and help him figure out what might have had it out for her teacher. Grabbing a banana as she walked out the door to go to school she shook her head this was all too crazy. She did have to admit the gym teacher was smoking hot though, maybe that's why she was helping him? No, it was something else. Mrs. Blackwood HAD been acting strangely the past few days. Whatever she was meeting him after school and they were going to figure this out, right now she had last minute math homework to do.

\- Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-

At the library Sam continued his research for violent and sudden deaths in the past that might be connected to Mrs. Blackwood. When Sam went to the front desk to get computer time the young man "David" was working and looked at him strangely as he got the password for the computer. As Sam was walking away he could feel the young man watching him.

-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-

As The Doctor went through the day he couldn't help feeling nervous to meet Kasey. When 5th period came around the girl came in and sat at a desk and took out a book. As the Doctor walked by he saw she was reading a book on ghosts. Deciding to give it up The Doctor went up to the girl and said hi"

"Hi." The girl said looking up from her book.

"Can I ask you about Mrs. Blackwood?" The Doctor asked

Putting the book down she looked at The Doctor suspiciously "Depends, What are you asking?"

"Has Mrs. Blackwood been acting strange lately?"

"I already told you friend that, yes she was acting weird. I'm meeting y'all after school remember? And no I can't think of anybody that died in her past that she talked about."

"Right, my partner, after school got it. Just out of curiosity do you know where my partner is now?"

"Probably in the gym tormenting kids by making them play dodge ball." She smirked.

"Ok, thanks. See you later." The Doctor said digesting the information he had just been given.

-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-Superwho-

"Coach how many times are we going to play Dodge ball?" a tired looking kid asked Dean

"Until your good at it." Dean answered with a smirk, dodging a ball that thrown at hm. The kids had been throwing balls at him for two days trying to hit him, the missed of course but it was still fun. Sighing the kid went back to playing dodge ball. As Dean continued to watch the kids play a man wearing a trench coat caught his eye, the man was the teacher who got the job that Sammy had been aiming for, Dean was immediately suspicious. He was wearing a trench coat and had the same blue pinstripe suit on, his hands were in his pockets and he had a pair of rectangular glasses on and was watching the kids play dodge ball. "Can I help you?" Dean called out to the man.

The man looking up smiled and said "ah, yes. I was just wondering why you think you can tell kids that a ghost killed their teacher."

Dean froze, "excuse me?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"You heard me, why are you telling kids a ghost killed her teacher?"

Dean moved toward the man quickly and walked into the hall motioning for the man to come with him. Once out in the hall and Dean was sure no one else was around he grabbed the man by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. Pulling his knife from his waistband he pushed it against the mans neck and watched as his eyes went wide. "I don't know who or what you are." Dean said "but when I found out, I'm going to kill you, you don't just run around killing people douchebag."

Rolling his eyes the man said "Says the guy holding a knife to my neck, great another violent American, I don't want to know what Jack would say to you."

Confused Dean let his grip slacken slightly "What?" he asked confused. At that moment the man took advantage of Deans confusion and sucked out of the way pulling a weird silver stick with a blue light on the end. The man pressed a button on it and it made a weird buzzing sound, once it stopped the man looked at it like he was expecting to see something.

"Huh, Just a human. Well then, I'm The Doctor. Sorry I didn't introduce myself before, you were kind of threatening me. I really like this face so please don't try to kill me, I really don't want to regenerate again."

"What the hell are you?!" Dean yelled getting pissed off

"That doesn't matter, what matters is why you're hunting ghosts. Are you a Hunter? Oh dear I hope not Hunters are too violent. Last one I met tried to kill me!"

"Yes I am a Hunter and if you don't tell me what you are RIGHT NOW I will kill you."

"Great, just great. All right I'll tell you. I am the Doctor, I am a 900-year-old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous, and I am the last of my kind." He said that last part sadly with a look in his eyes that made Dean feel that he was telling the truth.

Angry Dean asked "and why should I believe that?" The Doctor rolled his eyes and put Dean's hand on top of where his second heart was, The Doctor watched as Dean's eyes widened. Still not quite convinced Dean took out The Holy Water and had The Doctor drink some of it. Once The Doctor drank the water he allowed Dean to cut him with a silver knife. As Dean was STILL skeptical The Doctor showed him the TARDIS, it was almost comical how Dean's wide his eyes went.

Dean hesitated before putting his knife away and saying, " I don't know why but I believe you, you might be crazy, heck I'm crazy for believing you but something is telling me your telling the truth. Now I have one question."

"Only one?" The Doctor asked relieved the Hunter believed him.

"Aliens are real?!" Dean exclaimed surprised.

**Sorry if Dean seemed OOC about believing The Doctor I just want Dean and The Doctor to get along. Ok little bitty adding! Will try to update more I have a lot of shit going on lately so I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY but it might be a bit till I update it. Working on chapter 6 now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So So Sorry it took so long to get this up. i have been have a lot of things going on in life and its really hard, I'm also kind of suffering from writers block. Please review!**

Sam was getting frustrated; he had been searching for hours and still hadn't found anything that could lead to a ghost. The young librarian, David, he had met the day before walked by, he had been walking by Sam every twenty minutes eyeing him suspiciously the second time he walked by Sam was getting uneasy, the third he muttered "Christo" under his breath but nothing happened. The fourth time he walked by 'accidently' spilled his water on him, which he had blessed then added salt to it, all he got out of that was a glare and being told drinks weren't allowed. When David wasn't walking by him Sam could feel him watching him. After a while Sam decided to go back to the motel. On the way to the impala he pulled out his phone out and speed dialed Dean's number. After three rings Dean picked up "Hey Sammy."

"Hey Dean, I can't find anything about any ghost."

"Okay, did you find anything at all? I might have found something."

"No, but there's something stuck to my shoe."

There was a pause before "Okay I'll be right there meet me at the diner."

"Dean I have the car." Sam could almost hear Dean's grin as he said.

"Don't worry I got a ride."

"oookkkaaayyy, I'll meet you there then. Bye." He said and hung up the phone. Making sure the man was still following him Sam made his way to the diner.

…..Superwho…Superwho…..Superwho…Superwho…..Superwho…

When Sam finally arrived at the diner he went in and saw Dean sitting with a trench coat upon further inspection he realized he was the man that had got the teaching job instead of him. Dean was sitting next to him grinning like an idiot. When Sam slid into the booth across from dean, he saw from the corner of his eye as David took the booth opposite and pretended to be looking at the menu but was eyeing them suspiciously.

Seeing Sam glancing at the young man that had just sat down at the booth opposite of them Dean figured that was the man who was following Sam. Making sure he was keeping an eye on the man, he turned to Sam and asked in a low voice "so what have you found that has him following you?" he asked nodding his head in the direction of the young man.

"That's the thing, I haven't found anything. No mysterious deaths, no strange disappearances, nothing. But before we get to that who's this guy?" he asked motioning to The Doctor. Before Dean introduced him The Doctor reached across the table to shake Sam's hand saying.

"I'm The Doctor, nice to meet you."

Shaking his hand Sam asked "Doctor Who?"

"No, just The Doctor." He said grinning. "The reason you haven't found anything is because it's a Zygon."

"A what?" both Sam and Dean asked at the same time. Taking out a silver device with a light on top of it The Doctor started fiddling with it before saying.

"Zygon, shape-shifting alien if you will."

Sam scoffed and said "There's no such thing as aliens."

Raising his eyebrows The Doctor looked over at Sam and asked "Why don't you believe in aliens?"

"Cause there's no proof."

"Well maybe there is you just don't see it." The Doctor said winking, he proceeded to point the silver device at the librarian and he pushed a button and it made a weird buzzing sound, then The Doctor brought the silver device up to his eye level so he could inspect it, it almost seemed like he was expecting it to tell him something. "Ah, that's strange, just a human."

Confused Sam asked "What do you mean JUST a human?"

"I mean he's not the Zygon."

"Ok, that's it, you're crazy. Dean we're leaving." Sam said getting up and finally noticing that Dean was giving The Doctor strange looks. "Dean. Let's go!"

Turning to Sam he said "Sammy he might be wrong about what we're chasing but dude Aliens are real."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed surprised his older brother was believing this guy.

The Doctor coughed pointedly and asked "would you like some proof?"

Doubtful Sam eyed The Doctor suspiciously before answering "sure, but good luck getting me to believe you." Grinning The Doctor stood up and lead Sam and Dean outside to a blue police box. "Well?" Sam asked annoyed "Where's the proof?" His grin getting even bigger (Which Sam didn't even think was possible) he turned and fiddled with a key before opening the door and going inside and said.

"Come on in, this should be proof enough."

"Ha!" Sam scoffed I can't fit in there, it's was too small!" getting annoyed Dean shoved Sam into The Police Box and heard a satisfying "Holy Shit." Before going in after him.

**Please Review, it helps me know that i should keep writing along with the following and favoriting. thank you everyone who has reviewed of followed/favorited**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so so so SOOOO sorry. I just haven't had any motivation and I am getting stuck. PLEASE REVIEW it gives me motivation to keep writing and to not just gived up. It lets me know that people want this is enjoyed and wanted not just bein ignored so I shouldn't waste my time with it. ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW SUGGESTIONS WELCOME**

The second Sam stepped in to the TARDIS he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had seen some weid shit but come on! There was no way this was real, was it the Trickster? Agian? Having decided that it wasn't anything good Sam pulled his gun from his waistband and spun around aiming the gun at The Doctor. "What are you?" Sam barked.

Rolling his eyes The Doctor continued to fiddle with the controls and said "Americans, especially Hunters although I guess THEY have a reason, are always so trigger happy. Dean would you please calm your brother down?"

Confused, Sam began to lower his gun down but when he heard a second, female voice coming from the doorway he spun around and aimed his gun ate the red headed woman who had walked through the door. Wait, wasn't that the school secretary?

Dean the entire time was still grinning like an idiot. As the woman came through the door she stopped what she was saying and stared at Sam.

"Bloody hell Doctor you weren't kidding when you said Americans are trigger happy." She said studying Sam and Dean, eyes landing on Dean with a mischievous smile.

"Nope, now Dean would you please calm down the moose?" The Doctor asked not turning around or stopping his task. Dean's brow furrowed at the nickname for Sam but went to oblige him anyway.

Sam lowered his gun, not holstering it though, and turned to his brother. "What the hell is going on Dean?" He half asked half yelled.

Dean paused, thinking for a minute, "How about I explain everything over a drink?" he asked steering Sam towards the exit.

SuperWho-SuperWho- SuperWho- SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho

Donna watched as the two men left the TARDIS paying special attention to the shorter one. Donna opened he mouth to talk but was intetuppted by The Doctor. Without even looking up he said.

"Don't even think about it."

'How do you know what I was going to say?" Donna asked looking affronted. The Doctor only gave her a knowing look. "fine." Donna huffed and turned and left the Console room.

SuperWho-SuperWho- SuperWho- SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho

Sam sat for a minute mulling over everything Dean had just told him. Sam took another swallow of his drink before looking back at Dean who was looking at him expectantly.

"Ok." Sam sighed resigning himself to everything he had just been told. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Ok? that's it? just OK?" Dean asked incredulous.

Sam shrugged "Well it's not the weirdest thing we've seen is it?"

Dean looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding in agreement "fair enough." he said before standing up and putting money on the table for the drinks. "Well I'm gonna hit the hay see you back at the motel." Sam nodded in agreement before going back to thinking.

Dean sighed Sam was going to be there all night thinking everything over. Drinking one more shot Dean put the glass down and left the bar.

**Again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review it gives me motivation to keep writing otherwise I feel like nobody really cares and I don't want to write :(.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I might not update for a while as school is starting and I'm kind of stuck. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED/FOLLOWED/FAVORITED IT MEANS SOOOO MUCH. Reviews keep me working on this, they really do otherwise I feel like no one cares :( THANK YOU TRWM AND 1ERAGON33 thank you for the advice and thank you sooo much for the encouragement, HELL THANK YOU ALL for the advice and encouragement!**

**Enjoy! **

When Dean woke up he saw Sam laying on his bed, It looked like he had just walked in and crashed on the bed. For a minute Dean thought about how to wake Sam up. Should he be nice? He wondered nah, he decided Sam had woken him up rudely plenty of times. Now how should he do it? Dean thought for a minute then a evil grin slowly made its way across his face.

-SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho-

Sam was dreaming about Jess. Again. It was the same dream every night, occasionally however it changed to Dean dying.

Instead of the usual drop of blood hitting him ice cold water sloshed over him covering him completely and soaking him thoroughly.

Sam sat up quickly, gasping to see Dean standing at the end of his bed holding an empty bucket with a huge grin on his face. Sam glared at Dean for a minute and started to say something but was interrupted by a pounding headache. Dammit this was the worst hangover he had ever had. Dean chuckled and tossed him a bottle of pain killers.

"Take some and let's go" He said pulling on his leather jacket.

Sam winced and the volume of Dean's voice and motioned for him to be quiet by putting a finger to his mouth. Dean just laughed and walked out the door closing the door a little harder then necessary. Sam groaned and fell back in bed. Pulling himself up Sam went to the bathroom to take a shower. Sam knew that Dean would bring him back some breakfast from wherever he ate so he wasn't worried about eating.

As Sam stood in the shower, warm water cascading down his back., he thought about all that had happened the night before. Aliens, space ship, and a time machine, just when he though he had seen everything. 'a time machine' maybe.. maybe he could… no, well might as well try.

After about 10 minutes of just standing there with the water running down his back, Sam reached over to the handle and turned the water off. Sam stepped out of the shower onto a towel he had placed on the floor before he got out. Wrapping a towel around his waist Sam left the bathroom, only to be greeted with Dean throwing some type of breakfast sandwich his way.

-SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho-

As Dean left the motel room he closed the door a little harder than strictly necessary. Walking over to the Impala Dean opened the door and slid in. He wasn't waiting for Sam. He knew that he was probably taking a shower and expecting Dean to bring back breakfast. Which of course was what he was going to do.

As he drove Dean started thinking, so a time machine was at his disposal. Well kind off maybe he could convince The Doctor to help him? He had given up hope that he would be saved but this? This might just work.

Tightening his grip on the steering wheel Dean drove forward with a new determination.

-SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho-

Donna walked into the console room and tried to stifle a yawn as she stretched.

"Doctor?" she called quielty.

The Doctor's head popped up from behind the console his hair dishealed and sticking up everywhere (like bed head not like his usual messy style) "Yes?" he asked sounding tired

Donna rolled her eyes "What time did you go to bed Doctor." She asked knowing full well the answer.

The Doctor looked sheepish and reached his hand to scratch the back of his neck. "uhhh" he said cautiously

"Thought so" Donna said rolling her eyes at him again. "C'mon lets go get some tea" she said motioning for him to follow as she lead the way to the kitchen with The Doctor following.

-SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho- -

"CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON, THEY'RLL BE PEA-" The song cut of as Kasey rolled over and turned off her alarm. Groaning she sat up. 'yet another day of hell' she thought as she rolled out of bed and started getting up.

-SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho-

David's eyes flew open, today was a big day. Today was the day his master would make a move against those vile Hunters and "The Doctor". Standing up he made his way into his living room.

In the living room sat an altar, surrounded by red candles and essence. On either side of the wall sat a large candle opera that held three long candles each with a sheet covering the floor to catch the wax. In-between the candle operas was a painting. The figure in the middle was surrounded by shining rays as if the figure was surrounded by the sun.

The figure was a strange creature with red skin. His legs looked normalish (besides the red skin) but above that was… different. The creature had suckers in a straight line starting at its waist and ending at its chin. On the chest were rib tipe things but there were only four on either side. Its head was oval shaped with suckers around the edges. Its back was also covered in suckers. And his face, well his face looked like he was pissed off. The creature was a Zygon.

David had devoted his life to his lord and master The Zygon. He would protect it. No matter what the cost.

-SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho-SuperWho-

**Didn't expect that did you? Well anyway thanks for reading sorry about the wait I am going to try to write more often but no promises. Yes Kasey is a self right in, sorry but I couldn't resist. Pretty much everyone in this story is based on people I know (including the librarian, it was HIS idea on being a worshiper of the zygon so don't hate me} and places I go (well except for the bar) The names and places are changed so you can't stalk me *****looks around suspiciously***** ANYWAY I'm rambling THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. *****USES SAM'S PUPPY DOG EYES***** THEY KEEP ME WRITING!**


End file.
